


Kraft Macaroni and Cheese

by Mils



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mils/pseuds/Mils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been seeing Thomas for a few months when he visits his house for the first time and notices something odd about his pantry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kraft Macaroni and Cheese

                Kraft macaroni and cheese.

                James was in shock. Thomas was an adult, a seemingly functional and well-adjusted one at that. An adult with a good job and a house who went to overpriced French restaurants every other night. An adult that he had been dating for several months and was pretty serious about.

                And the only- the _only_ food in his entire pantry was box after box of Kraft macaroni and cheese.

                “Thomas,” James said after collecting himself, speaking in a forcibly calm voice. “What is this?”

                Thomas looked confused. “My pantry? James, come on, dinner’s on the table. It’s three cheese macaroni, the best kind!”

                James stared at Thomas. Thomas looked back with a confident and toothy grin. ‘Oh my god,’ thought James. ‘He’s completely serious. He only has Kraft macaroni and cheese and he doesn’t even realize how weird that is. Oh my _god_.’

                They sat down at the table. It had an arrangement of flowers that was actually rather nice, elegant candles, and two bowls filled with what Thomas had promised in all its cheesy, shell-shaped glory.

                Thomas began to talk about his day. His coworker, Hamilton, had tried to literally fight him. It was quite funny in the scheme of things, especially considering the difference in the size of the two, but James couldn’t bring himself to focus on the story. He could only thing of the large bowl in front of him. It was taunting him, really. “Your boyfriend only knows how to cook boxed macaroni and cheese,” it seemed to say. “He isn’t really an adult. Or he probably has some sort of macaroni fetish…”

                Thomas interrupted his story. “James? You look sick. Well, statistically you probably are at least a little bit sick, but, you know. Are you okay?”

                James wanted to say “of course, dear” and get on with the evening. He wanted to say “this macaroni is great and I appreciate that you took the time to make it for me.” Even “I am concerned by your cooking habits” would have been okay.

                Instead, James said, “What the literal fuck, Thomas.”

                “I-what?” Thomas stammered. “Did I do something wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable? Are you sick? Do you want to go home? Oh my god, I’m so sor-“

                “Thomas.” James stopped his rambling. “It’s not that, you’re fine.”

                “Then what is it?”

                James felt his cheeks start to burn. “It’s, um…” Thomas waited expectantly, his face painted with concern. “I…It’s the mac and cheese.”

                “What.”

                “Your pantry only has Kraft macaroni and cheese and that’s what we’re eating now and that’s making me really concerned for you. Eating that much macaroni cannot be good for you, not to mention the fact that it’s boxed and not even homemade. Is boxed macaroni and cheese the only thing you know how to make? It’s important to me that I know the answer to that question,” James said quickly.

                “Wow. Okay,” Thomas said, hurt. “I didn’t know you felt that way about Kraft macaroni and cheese. I’ll have you know that it is a _classic_ staple of the American household, and-”

                “Thomas, just answer the question.”

                “Um. No? I’ve never needed to make anything else. Also, Kraft is perfectly acceptable and better than any homemade mac and cheese,” Thomas said indignantly.

                ‘There’s a challenge in there somewhere,’ James thought.

                “I’ll be back.” James stood up and began walking towards the door, keys in hand. The door closed behind him, leaving Thomas alone with the two unfinished bowls of macaroni. After a few minutes of staring at the door in confusion, he shrugged and continued eating.

o.O.o

                James was not normally an impulsive man. He stayed in the shadows and played his cards when the time was right. But his boyfriend didn’t think that homemade macaroni was as good as Kraft, and it was his duty to show him the light.

o.O.o

                About fifteen minutes after he had so abruptly left, James returned with a couple of grocery bags in tow. He didn’t bother greeting Thomas as he went straight to the kitchen, getting out a pot and filling it with water.

                “James?” Thomas asked, stepping into the room. “What are you doing?”

                James turned to him, a fire in his eyes. “I am going to make you homemade mac and cheese and you are going to sit back down at that table and have the time of your life if it’s the last thing you do.”

                Normally, Thomas would have taken such a decisive tone as a challenge. But this was James. And this was mac and cheese. And, quite frankly, this whole situation was really sexy. So Thomas just nodded and quietly walked back to the table and the two emptied bowls.

                After what felt like a lifetime, James returned from the kitchen and placed a bowl in front of Thomas, sitting down across from him with a bowl of his own. James looked at him expectantly. Thomas slowly put his fork into the steaming bowl. He knew it wouldn’t be as good as Kraft, but he didn’t want to disappoint James.

                He lifted the fork to his mouth, and his eyes grew wide.

                “Holy shit,” he whispered.

o.O.o

                Thomas never told anyone when he realized he was in love with James. He didn’t want to say that it was when he first ate his mac and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> I am both Jefferson and Madison in this.


End file.
